Countdown to Final Crisis Vol 1 20
| NextIssue = | Editor1_1 = Elisabeth V. Gehrlein | Editor1_2 = Mike Carlin | Editor2_1 = Elisabeth V. Gehrlein | Writer1_1 = Paul Dini | Writer1_2 = Adam Beechen | Writer1_3 = Keith Giffen | Writer2_1 = Scott Beatty | Penciler1_1 = Howard Porter | Penciler2_1 = Joe Bennett | Inker1_1 = Art Thibert | Inker2_1 = Jack Jadson | Colourist1_1 = Tom S. Chu | Colourist2_1 = Hi-Fi Design | Letterer1_1 = Jared K. Fletcher | Letterer2_1 = Jared K. Fletcher | Quotation = We must find Ray Palmer. He remains the key. Only through him can we set things right. | Speaker = Bob the Monitor | StoryTitle1 = Loneliest Number | StoryTitle2 = The Origin of Mr. Mind | Synopsis1 = The artificial intelligence Brother Eye continues its initiative to assimilate America's entire defense network grid. After shutting down NORAD, it dispatches dozens of OMAC units into the skies above Blüdhaven. Down below, the Karate Kid and Una try to use their Legion Flight Rings to get out of the bunker they are trapped in. As they continue their work, the OMACs swoop down and literally tear away a section of the city, elevating it into the sky. In the Bleed, the Challengers from Beyond continue traversing the byways of the Multiverse in search for Ray Palmer. Monitor Bob reminds his colleagues how important Ray Palmer is to the crisis at hand. On Apokolips, Jimmy Olsen emerges from one of the Fire Pits with green skin and breathing flame. He scours the underbelly of the planet until he finds the Forager, who is locked up in chains. He frees her, but the Forager pounces upon him shouting, "Jimmy Olsen must die!" In the Quantum Universe, Monarch grows weary over watching the contestants in his Arena. He separates the wounded Batmans of Earth-40 and Earth-43, and places Batman of Earth-40 in a stasis chamber. Back on Earth, the Pied Piper continues riding a train through Arizona towards the border to Mexico. He talks to the corpse of his dead pal, , and even begins to play his flute to while away the time. As the train approaches the border into Mexico, Piper pulls Trickster's body through a roof hatch in the car and escapes into the desert. In deep space, Mary Marvel and Eclipso continue battling one another. Mary has her hands on the Heart of Darkness, but Eclipso quickly snatches it back from her. Repulsing her backward with a purple energy ray, Eclipso takes her leave, reminding Mary that she is now and forever alone. | Synopsis2 = Mister Mind is a mindworm from the planet Venus. He came to Earth during the Second World War and began making plans for conquest. His goals brought him into conflict with Captain Marvel and he had a brief partnership with Marvel's nemesis, Doctor Sivana. Mister Mind evolved into the Hyperfly and grew in power. As the Hyperfly, he began consuming the timestream following the events of Infinite Crisis. The Crisis, plus Mister Mind's efforts are responsible for the recreation of the Multiverse. Since then, Mister Mind has de-evolved from his Hyperfly form and is a Venusian mindworm once again. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ( ) * * Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * * * * ** * * * ** ** * * ** Items: * * * * * s * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Issue shipped on December 12th, 2007. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} ----